


another disappointment

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [118]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Disappointment, Drabble, F/F, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Hotel, Trashed rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: ”What the fuck is wrong with our guests?”





	another disappointment

“For gods fucking sake, what the fuck is wrong with our guests?”

 

Vaggie groaned and bared her teeth in anger as she saw what was the remainder of one of the hotel rooms. Everything was trashed, literally EVERYTHING!

 

“Somehow, there’s hole in the ceiling, and, is that lava? Why the fuck is there actual lava in the hotel room? I’m gonna kill that bastard, the bill to fix this is gonna destroy our whole budget!”

 

Charlie was standing by the door opening, sadly looking at Vaggie as she walked around the room, furious over the state it was in. That didn’t surprise her at all, this was an extremely bad situation they were in, that’s for sure. So a mad Vaggie was only natural, especially since she did the hotel budget.

 

Charlie was not furious, but disappointed.

 

She put down blood, sweat and tears for this hotel. All she wanted was to save people from being murdered, to give them a second chance, yet all that happened was her failing over and over again. She was ashamed, couldn’t do a single thing right.

 

And there was Vaggie, who always did what she asked. She was an amazing person and Charlie loved her. She deserved better than having to listen to her plans, they always failed.

 

“Why is this so hard?”

 

That was the first words she had uttered over the situation, and Vaggie stopped mid ranting, immediately seeing how upset the princess of hell was.

 

“Charlie? Are you okay? You know it’s not your fault right?”

 

“But everything I do ends in failures.”

 

“Not at all. We’ve just had a lot of asshole guests. I promise your plan will work out. We just gotta plan more, and get rid of the lava before it starts a fire. Then we can just go for a walk and talk.”

 

Charlie nodded.

 

“That actually sounds great. Thanks Vaggie.”


End file.
